Cafe-Net In Love
by DarkItoshi
Summary: Berawal dari memperbaiki sebuah komputer client yang terkena program jail, Sasuke bertemu dengan seorang operator warnet yang imut dan cantik apa pendapat itachi? dan apakah cinta Sasuke di restui oleh Itachi? bagaimana dengan klub komputer yang dijalani oleh Sasuke? SasuHina version! Review please
1. Permulaan!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Warning : All Chara is Out Of Character

Dont like dont read!

[Se~No]

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Cafe-Net In Love**

**[Chapter 01]**

Suara merdu dari beberapa mesin komputer terasa enak di dengar, ditambah sejuknya AC membuat siapapun merasa betah berada di ruangan itu. Sasuke, pewaris perusahaan bernama Uchiha Corporation itu sedang asyik mendesain ulang blognya menjadi tampak simple dan mudah diakses oleh banyak orang. Sementara Naruto, saingannya Sasuke masih berkutat dengan blognya yang baru dibuat dan berharap menyamai kualitas dari blognya sasuke.

"Huaa... hari ini sepertinya sampai di sini dulu, gua udah capek liatin script yang bahasanya hampir menyamai bahasa alien" keluh Naruto.

"Kalau cuman segitu aja lu udah nyerah, visitor dan alexa rank lu bakalan ketinggalan jauh dengan blog gue" jawab Sasuke dengan nada merendahkan

"Terserah deh gue udah ga tertarik lagi sama blogging. Ngomong – ngomong masalah tentang festival kulminasi nanti, club kita bakal majangin apaan?" tanya naruto kepada Sasuke dengan pose berfikir.

"Tentang itu ya? Ga tau deh gue belum ngobrol sama si Shika, dia itu kan ketuanya" jawab sasuke tanpa beralih dari layar monitornya.

"Jiah... kirain lu dah tau mau majangin apaan... inget lho festival nya dimulai kurang dari sebulan lagi loh!" kata naruto sambil menunjuk – nunjuk kalender.

"Hm... tumben lu ngomong bener Dobe" kata Sasuke dengan wajah penuh keheranan sambil melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Bukan gitu, gue cuman khawatir aja, club kita itu kan yang paling banyak anggarannya jadi gue takut pihak sekolah kecewa. Itu aja" kata Naruto dengan nada yang sedih (wah udah mulai serius nih anak)

"Iya deh iya, gue bakal urusin masalah festival ini dan bicara ke si Shika" jawab sasuke yang sudah mengerti akan kekhawatiran sahabatnya itu.

"Ya udah deh, lu mau pulang bareng gak?" ajak Naruto kepada sahabatnya itu

"Duluan aja, gue mau di sini dulu ada hal penting yang harus gue kerjain" jawab Sasuke sambil melanjutkan editing script blognya.

"Ya udah, jaa matane!" pamit Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya

~~[][][][]~~

Sudah pukul 5 sore Sasuke masih berkutat dengan komputer lab sekolah itu. Nampaknya, si bungsu Uchiha itu sedang ingin benar – benar menyelesaikan templete blognya hari ini. Menit pun berganti menjadi jam, sudah 4 jam Sasuke berada di depan PC itu dan akhirnya selesai juga. Bersamaan dengan itu, petugas piket mengumumkan bahwa sekolah akan di tutup 15 menit lagi. Dengan tergesa – gesa, Sasuke merapikan barangnya dan tidak lupa men-shutdown komputernya.

Sudah selama hampir 6 bulan Sasuke pulang malam seperti ini. Sebenarnya, bukanlah alasan karena dia tidak memiliki Komputer PC di rumahnya namun karena dia malas saja di rumah. Uchiha Fuugaku, Ayah dari Sasuke meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu bertepatan dengan acara penerimaan sekolah Sasuke, padahal Sasuke berjuang keras untuk masuk ke sekolah ter-elite di Konoha ini hanya untuk membuat alm. Ayahnya bangga. 2 bulan setelah Ayahnya Sasuke meninggal, Uchiha Mikoto Ibu dari Sasuke juga meninggal. Beliau meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan beruntun saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit karena ia menderita kanker serviks. Dan sekarang, tinggal mereka berdua Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi. Itachi tidak berada di konoha karena ia menjalankan bisnis Restoran kecil bersama teman – temannya bernama Akatsuki Resto. Dan perusahaan ayahku, partnernya lah yang menjalankan dia adalah Namikaze Minato orang tua dari sahabatku Naruto.

~~[][][][]~~

Pukul 7 malam Sasuke biasanya akan mampir di sebuah cafe kecil di ujung Jalan Raya Konoha. Tapi ia merasa ingin mengambil jalan yang memutar untuk menghabiskan waktu malam, jadi tiba di rumah ia bisa langsung tidur. Dalam perjalanan ia melihat sebuah bangunan lumayan besar tanpa hiasan hanya rak sepatulah yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam sendal. Saat ku baca tulisan kecil di depan pintu masuk, ternyata itu adalah sebuah warnet.

'ku rasa aku akan makan di sini sekalian nge-net' batin Sasuke.

"Permisi, ada yang kosong?" tanya Sasuke kepada seorang gadis manis dengan rambut ungu muda.

"Ada, silahkan di nomer 5" jawab gadis itu sambil memberi senyum paksa karena kelihatannya ia sangat kelelahan.

"Baik, oh iya sekalian saya pesan nasi gorengnya satu, ada kan?" kata Sasuke sambil memberikan senyum juga.

"Oke nanti saya antarkan ke meja" sekali lagi gadis itu tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

'hmm... kacau, tega sekali mempekerjakan paksa gadis manis seperti ini siapa pemilik net ini ya?'

Sasuke berjalan menuju meja nomer 5 dan memulai aktivitasnya. 10 menit kemudian, pesanan Sasuke sudah selesai. Dan pada pukul 9 malam aku berniat untuk mengakhiri aktivitasku. Pada saat itu, Operator warnet yang manis itu menghampiri mejaku untuk mengambil piring kotor.

"hey kamu, komputernya kamu apain?" kata operator manis itu.

"ga di apa – apain... Cuma buka applikasi – applikasi ringan aja emang kenapa?" jawab Sasuke kepada operator manis itu tanpa meninggalkan pandanganku pada layar

"itu tuh di nomer 1 tuh _taskbar_nya ga muncul malah keluar pesan – pesan aneh tuh" kata gadis itu dengan suaranya yang mulai serak

"boleh saya lihat?" Kata Sasuke

"Silahkan saja" jawab gadis manis itu.

Saat ku lihat kondisinya ternyata benar, taskbar hilang dan muncul _eror message_ setiap kita klik kanan atau menekan kombinasi.

'trick pasaran, ada yang ingin coba – coba bermain – main coding' pikir Sasuke karena dulu saat SD dia sering melakukan trik ini.

10 menit kemudian Sasuke selsai memperbaiki komputer yang eror tadi. Dan berniat membayar tagihan.

"tuh udah jalan lagi, jadi berapa sama nasi goreng tadi" tanyaku kepada gadis operator itu.

"udah deh gratis aja, makasih udah mau benerin komputer itu" jawab gadi itu sambil tersenyum paksa lagi.

"beneran? Terima kasih ya!"

"sama – sama datang lagi ya!"

~~[][][][]~~

Pukul 10 malam, Sasuke tiba di depan gerbang rumahnya yang terlihat sepi dan gelap karena lampu belum dinyalakan. Ketika ia akan membuka kunci, phonselnya berdering ternyata dari sahabatnya, Naruto. Segera ia pencet tombol hijau dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Hallo?"

"Sasuke! Apa maksudmu dengan ini?" bentak Naruto tiba – tiba

'gila nih anak' batin Sasuke

"Kau! Tega banget kamu majangin foto telanjang gue di blog lu! Dan cerita fiksi tentang gue!" tuduh naruto yang kayaknya bentar lagi dah keluar tuh kyuubi

"apa? Blog gue? Nggak kok gue ga posting gituan lagian ngapain kalau post gituan nanti ga bakalan ke index google" jelas Sasuke kepada Naruto

"ga tau pokoknya di situ udah banyak yang komentar bahkan si Saskura! Cewek inceran gue jadi benci sama gue!"

"bentar – bentar nih gue cek blog gue ga ada apa - apa kok... Astaga..."

Saat Sasuke membuka blognya, terlihat gambar naruto dan tulisan bahwa "Sasuke Yaoi" mengambang ke sana kemari.

'Shit! Siapa yang berani hack akun blog gue! Kalau aja ketemu..."

* * *

**TBC**

**Garing yah? Maaf deh soalnya ini fic pertama gue...  
review ya (^-^)V**


	2. Sang Ketua Kelas

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : All Chara is Out Of Character

Dont like dont read!

**Chapter 02 started!**

[Se~No]

.

.

.

* * *

'Kalau aja ketemu... gw bakal kasih dia pelajaran! argghhhh!' kata sasuke berteriak dalam hatinya sambil mengacak - ngacak rambutnya.

Matahari telah memunculkan sinarnya, burung - burung bernyanyi - nyanyi dengan riang benar - benar suasana pagi yang indah. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke, ia tahu bahwa saat ia menginjakkan kaki di gerbang Konoha Highschool pasti akan banyak deathglare mengarah ke arahnya. Setelah hampir sampai menuju gerbang sekolah, Sasuke berusaha menepis semua kejadian buruk yang mungkin terjadi. Ia memasang headsetnya dan mulai berjalan memasuki gerbang membiarkan apapun yang terjadi.

Ketika sampai di dalam kelas...

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto dari arah belakang Sasuke

bughhh... Tinju Naruto berhasil mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke membuat Sasuke terpental lumayan jauh dari pintu masuk kelas. Sebelum Sasuke berlari untuk membalas tinju Naruto, Gaara sang ketua kelas mencegah aksi Sasuke.

"Sasuke, hentikan itu dan temui aku segera setelah jam istirahat pertama di belakang sekolah!" Kata Gaara sambil melipat kedua tangannya dengan posisi membelakangi Sasuke karena mencegah Sasuke untuk bertindak lebih 'bodoh' dari sahabatnya Naruto.

"Cih, apa maumu ketua? kalau kau mau ribut, mulai saja sekarang di sini! udara masih pagi jadi aku masih bersemangat untuk menanamkan tinjuku pada kalian berdua! cih!" kata Sasuke setengah berteriak dan berdiri dengan susah payah karena sakit akibat pukulan Naruto.

"Ini tentang akun blogmu!" bisik gara kepada Sasuke singkat.

"Kau!..." perkataan Sasuke menggantung karena di sumbat oleh tangan Gaara

"Diam, kalau kau ingin tahu ceritanya tunggu aku di belakang Sekolah tepatnya di dekat pohon Dewa!" jawab Gaara sambil melepas tangannya dari mulut Sasuke

'Apakah dia yang menghack akun blogku? entahlah tapi aku harus lebih waspada hari ini!' pikir Sasuke sambil merapikan bajunya yang kotor.

"Baiklah, semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk masing - masing! Asuma-sensei akan segera datang ke kelas jadi, siapkan buku kalian!" Perintah Gaara kepada seluruh murid kelasnya agar segera bersiap menghadapi pelajaran pertama.

~~[][][]~~

Bel tanda istirahat pun berdering, saatnya para siswa memenuhi kantin. Tidak untuk Sasuke, ia masih memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Biasanya, saat istirahat seperti ini Sasuke dan Naruto sering jajan di kantin sekolah Naruto sering sekali membuat Sasuke sampai bokek gara - gara ketika Naruto selesai makan, ia langsung pergi tanpa jejak dan terpaksa Sasuke membayar semuanya. Tapi, Sasuke tidak pernah menyesal ia telah menghabiskan uang sakunya hanya untuk membayar ramen yang tidak ia makan, dengan melihat senyum Naruto yang polos Sasuke bisa langsung memaafkan semua kejadian yang ada. Namun sekarang, keadaannya berbeda Naruto telah menjadi musuhnya maka dari itu ia bertekad untuk segera menyelesaikan kasus ini.

'Astaga hampir gue lupa! sekarang gue harus ke belakang sekolah!' batin Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera berlari ke belakang Sekolah.

Angin lembut dan segar sangat terasa di sini, sebuah pohon besar di tengah taman bunga kecil memperindah suasana. Di bawah pohon besar itu terlihat seorang laki - laki dengan seragam konoha high school, dengan sebuah tanda lahir bertuliskan huruf kanji, dengan rambut berwarna merah dari lahir menunggu seseorang untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di malam hari kemarin.

'Aku tahu dia pasti tidak akan datang. Sasuke memang laki - laki paling egois yang pernah ada' batin Gaara sambil melihat ke arah jamnya yang menunjukkan 5 menit lagi menuju jam pelajaran ke-3

"huft... percuma membantu anak egois seperti dia" kata Gaara kepada dirinya sendiri dengan pose acuh, dan meninggalkan tempat.

**Sementara itu, di lorong menuju belakang sekolah**,

"Awas! Awas! Awas!" teriak Sasuke kepada semua orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

'Sial! apakah anak itu masih ada di sana?'

"Awas dek!" teriak seorang teknisi sekolah saat ia sedang memegang sebuah papan untuk di bawa ke Aula.

Beruntung Sasuke masih memiliki kegesitan yang cukup berkat 6 tahun belajar Karate di Dojo milik Sarutobi. Sett... dengan lincah Sasuke menghindari triplek itu. Setelah menghindari rintangan triplek itu, Sasuke loncat dari jendela dan pergi menuju brlakang sekolah.

'Buseet dah! siapa itu? hampir aja gue kena triplek ini' kata Gaara yang telah mensyukuri karena masih selamat dari kecelakaan. Ia tidak tahu bahwa yang berlari itu adalah Sasuke, orang yang ia tunggu.

Angin lembut menyapu rambut Sasuke sehingga terkibar dengan gagah. Sasuke hanya cengo melihat kosongnya tempat pertemuan itu. Sekembalinya Sasuke ke kelas, ia tidak menemui Gaara sang ketua kelas bahkan saat di absen, tidak ada yang tahu di mana dia berada.

~~[][][]~~

Pukul 02 siang, kelas telah selesai. Tidak biasanya, Sasuke langsung pulang meninggalkan tugas piketnya. Ia merasa penasaran pa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Gaara dan siapa yang membobol akun blognya sehingga ia dibenci oleh seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Sasuke berjalan sambil berfikir apa yang terjadi padanya. Hingga ia berhenti di depan sebuah warnet yang ia kunjungi kemarin. 'Nge-net bentar kayaknya asik nih' batin Sasuke menepis semua pikiran.

"Permisi, ada yang kosong?" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Oh kau yang kemarin, ada tuh di nomer 10" jawab gadis manis itu sambil menunjuk sebuah bilik kosong yang berhadapan langsung dengan operator.

"Oh, shankyou! sekalian aku pesan Ramen dan kopi yah!" kata Sasuke beramah tamah

"Ok akan ku kirimkan ke mejamu!" jawab gadis manis itu yang terlihat segar hari ini. (Sepertinya dia beres mandi)

Sasuke segera menyalakan PC di bilik tersebut dan mulai membuka blognya itu. Saat di buka, makin parah! sekarang, foto Naruto yang sedang... *ga usah di sebut lah parah banget pokoknya* nyangkut di blog Sasuke. 'Astaga' batin Sasuke terkejut melihat penampakan yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat. Segera ia close blognya tersebut, dan saat ia berniat akan menghapus blog tersebut ia tidak dapat mengakses blognya dengan kata lain, passwordnya telah di rubah. 'Shit apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Sasuke mulai melemas.

"Hoi! ngapain lu! nih pesanannya udah jadi gue taruh di sini ya!" teriak gadis operator itu.

"Eh eto... ga kok, ya taruh aja ga apa kok... ehehehe" jawab Sasuke salting (uuh Sasuke salting, gimana ya expresinya?)

"Hmm... kenapa? lagi galau sama blogmu ya? sepi pengunjung atau jangan - jangan ada yang hack blogmu?" kata si penjaga operator manis itu.

'Hmm... mungkin aja dia bisa mecahin solusi ini' batin Sasuke yang matanya udah berubah jadi puppy eyes, "e..eto... ini blogku ga bisa di akses ada yang hack, bisa di pulihkan kembali gak?" pinta Sasuke dengan mode Puppy eyes jutsu.

"O.. Oh itu sih mudah aku punya nih programnya" jawab operator ini sambil menyolokkan flashdisk

"Benarkah? Terima kasih... umm siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke... (uuh mulai cari kesempatan dia)

"Na.. namaku, Hyuuga Hinata salam kenal :D" jawab Hinata malu - malu

"Terima kasih Hyuuga-san" kata Sasuke yang mulai menampakkan semangatnya kembali.

3 jam berlalu akhirnya proses pengembalian akun telah selesai. Sasuke mulai menammpakkan sinarnya kembali namun redup kembali saat Hinata menanyakan kenapa bisa terjadi seperti itu. Akhirnya Sasuke menceritakan semua kejadia yang terjadi kepada Hinata, dan Hinata entah merasa kasihan atau apa ia mengatakan "Ayo kita pecahkan kasus ini bersama" dan saat itu, ketika Hinata memegang tangan Sasuke Sekelompok perampok dengan menodongkan senjata tajam datang. Emang sih, saat itu warnet sedang sepi dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Berikan uang kalian atau... ku bunuh kalian!" teriak salah seorang perampok .

"Hey bos, wanita ini terlihat cantik boleh untukku?" kata perampok lain dengan nada nafsu.

"Kyaa! lepaskan aku..." teriak Hinata dan langsung membuat Sasuke geram.

"Hey kalian! lepaskan dia atau... ku hajar kalian!" kata Sasuke menantang perampok yang datang.

"Hmm... Anak kecil bodoh sepertimu bisa apa HAH!?" jawab perampok yang badannya berotot semua.

Sasuke menutup matanya dan menarik nafas dalam "Yang bisa kulakukan adalah... ini" Sasuke membuka matanya dan seluruh perampok terpental jauh.

Untungnya Sasuke mempelajari ilmu beladiri jenis tenaga dalam di dojo milik kakeknya Uchiha Madara yang sekarang telah di kelola oleh pamannya Uchiha Obito.

"Wuaa! anak siapa ini? anak setan pasti!" teriak perampok itu pada ngibrit ketakutan.

Sasuke menarik nafas kembali dan menetralkan kekuatan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Sementara itu, terlihat Hinata tergeletak di lantai. Sasuke segera membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit terdekat.

~~[][][]~~

Dentingan lembut suara piano terdengar sampai ke ujung suatu ruangan. Hinata kecil sedang berlari - lari mengikuti suara itu. Namun setelah ia sampai di ruang piano, suara indah itu hilang dan terdengar suara tabrakan keras di depan mansion hyuuga.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya setelah terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Tubuhnya terasa lemah karena pukulan dari benda tumpul milik perampok tadi. Ia melihat ke sekeliling terlihat berwarna putih, bau obat yang sangat menyengat, dan selang oksigen dan infus berada di tubuhnya, dan seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sampingnya. 'hmm... aku di rumah sakit!? dan apa yang di lakukan pemuda ini!?'

"Ohayou... Hyuuga-san" sapa Sasuke sambil menguap, sepertinya mengeluarkan tenaga dalam seperti tadi membutuhkan energi banyak.

"O-ohayou... um... eto..." kata Hinata gugup karena tidak tahu nama Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan jempol.

"O-Ohayou Uchiha-san" sapa Hinata "e-eto... kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Uchiha-san?"

"Kau pingsan dan aku membawamu ke sini takut kenapa - kenapa" jawab Sasuke sambil memberi senyum manis yang langsung membuat Hinata blushing.

"O-oh begitu, eh sekolahmu gimana?" kata Hinata khawatir.

"Oh itu, aku sudah mengirim surat kepada pihak guru jadi santailah" jawab Sasuke dengan nada tenang

"Hmm... terima kasih ya Sasuke telah menyelamatkanku apa yang bisa aku berikan kepadamu?" ucap Hinata sambil blushing.

"Sebenarnya aku menginginkan sesuatu... darimu" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis

"heee... Apa itu?" jawab Hinata semakin memerah 'jangan pingsan hinata' batinnya menyemangati

"Aku ingin... membantumu di net itu..." jawab Sasuke

"Oh, baiklah silakan mau gaji berapa?" kata Hinata menawari

"Ga usah, pendapatan kita bagi menjadi setengah di tabung dan setengah untuk kebutuhanmu" Kata Sasuke

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu"

"Oh, aku lapar aku akan ke depan untuk mencari makan sebentar ga apa kan?" kata Sasuke yang memang sudah mulai berbunyi perutnya.

"Oh, Silahkan maaf merepotkanmu"

Saat Sasuke akan mencari makan, ia melihat sebuah mobil jeep melintas hampir menabrak Sasuke. Ia merasa geram dan mengejar mobil itu dan berhenti di sebuah persimpangan. Terlihat seseorang keluar dan melempar sesuatu. Setelah di lihat baik - baik ternyata bukan sesuatu tapi... "GAARA!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**"Waaa! Gaara! kenapa kau?"**

**Gimana nih senpai? jelek yah? maaf kemaren banyak salah di sudut pandang *semoga ini enggak***

**By the way ini fic keduaku #ga peduli**

**Review ya... (^_^)V**


End file.
